


The New Neighbors

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, No Uprising content, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: Newt and Hermann overhear something naughty, and get a little caught up in the moment themselves.





	The New Neighbors

Hermann fumbled with the unfamiliar key in the lock. “You got it?” Newt asked him, after his second try.

“I’ve got it,” Hermann insisted. “The owner said it sticks sometimes.”

“Yeah, I know, but I got it just fine last time.” Newt made a grab for the key. “Here, let me try.”

Just then, the key turned in the lock, and the door opened. “I said I’ve got it,” Hermann huffed.

They were about to step inside when they heard, “Hey, are you the new neighbors?”

Newt and Hermann looked up. Standing in front of the next door down were two ridiculously handsome young men: their faces were tan, their clothes were stylish, their teeth were straight and white, and their muscles were clearly built in a gym, not through manual labor. One was taller and more Nordic, the other was much shorter, with what was probably Mediterranean ancestry, but both of them in their own ways looked like they could easily pick Newt and Hermann up and toss them around, if they didn’t also seem so maddeningly cheerful and good-natured. They each carried a bag of groceries.

Hermann did not reply to their inquiry, just cringed about being confronted by such charismatic strangers, so Newt said, “Not quite. This one’s an Airbnb now. We’re just in town for a week.”

“Oh, are you here for the eclipse?” said the big blond one.

“Sure are. But we’re gonna stick around and see the sights.”

Both men immediately started recommending nearby bistros and, after another quizzical glance, a dance club that, they hinted, Newt and Hermann might enjoy.

“We’re not really nightclub people,” Hermann said, wanting to say anything that might possibly get him out of this social interaction.

“He’s not recommending it because we look like hip club kids, Hermann, he’s recommending it because we’re gay.”

“I know that!” Hermann snapped.

“Anyway, it was nice meeting you!” Newt shouted at the other couple over Hermann’s grumbling. He pushed Hermann in the door, and followed behind.

The blond one called after them, “Okay, well, I’m Travis, and this is Tony. If you need anything, just let us know, we’re happy to help!”

Newt popped his head back out the door. “Thanks, dudes! Sorry about my grumpy husband! I haven’t figured out how to change the factory settings yet!” Hermann yanked him by the sleeve into the apartment, leaving Travis and Tony slightly baffled in the hallway.  
  


***  
  


That evening, Newt and Hermann were tucked up in bed, Hermann reading, Newt playing a video game. “God, we’re a boring old couple,” Newt said, not taking his eyes off his screen. “It’s nine o’clock and we’re in bed.”

“We had a full day of sightseeing,” Hermann said.

“I know, but still. Travis and Tony are probably out dancing the night away.”

Moments later, from the other side of the bedroom wall, they heard a series of thumps. A series of low, rhythmic thumps.

“Wow, or they’re doing _that_ ,” Newt said.

Hermann lowered his book. “Is that, what is that? The headboard?”

Newt turned in the direction of the pulsing sound, as if that would be helpful. “It sounds like the whole bed, Jesus.”

They waited for the noise to stop, anticipating that such a passionate interlude would be brief. Neither of them imagined that that sort of...power could be sustained for long. Once or twice, while they waited, they looked at each other, and giggled a bit – or at least, Newt giggled, while Hermann kept his reaction to a wry smirk.

But it just kept going _on_. Minutes went by, long enough for the novelty to wear off, and for Newt and Hermann to return to their respective activities, though they were both a bit more fidgety than they had been before the noise had started. As it kept going, Newt paused again, just to remark on the ridiculousness of it. “God damn, I had no idea anyone’s dick game was that powerful.”

“They did both look like they prioritized physical fitness,” Hermann remarked.

“Gym rats, they’re called gym rats.”

“Is that what they’re called? Or is that what they were called twenty years ago, and you still say it because you think it sounds ‘cool’?”

“You know what, Hermann I...” Newt trailed off. The banging was just too compelling. “I can’t believe it, how long has it been, ten minutes? Hey, which one of them do you think it is?”

“I would imagine it’s both of them,” Hermann said, pretending that he was actually still able to read his book at a time like this.

“I mean which one do you think is getting dicked down within an inch of his life, and which one is doing the dicking?”

“Oh, I would not dare to speculate.” But then Hermann speculated: “It must be the blond one, I mean, he was so much bigger.”

“What if it was the short one, though? He’s probably got a chip on his shoulder about being short.”

“What would you know about that,” Hermann said slyly.

“That was a cheap shot, and anyway, this isn’t about me, this is about two strangers banging each other’s brains out six feet away from us.” Newt paused, and listened to the pounding some more. “I’m kinda getting hot, just hearing it. I mean, this guy is a machine. I can’t help but picture it. Listen, you don’t mind if I jerk it, do you?”

Hermann looked at Newt over his glasses, scandalized. “You’re going to pleasure yourself to the sound of a headboard hitting a wall?”

“And all that the sound implies!” Newt countered.

“It seems, at the very least, rude, and possibly perverse.”

“I’m only gonna do it a little.” Newt set aside his video game. “Just until I come. Are the tissues over there? Hand me a couple.”

“God’s sake,” Hermann said under his breath, as he handed Newt the box. “And what am I supposed to do while you’re doing that?”

Newt plucked two tissues from the box. “I don’t know, keep reading your book?” He pushed the covers down, then reached into his boxers and took out his prick, which was already half-hard. He started stroking himself, settling in with a few soft grunts. Meanwhile, the pounding in the other room continued. “God damn, that dick must be going deep. I wonder what it’s like to get it that hard and deep.” Just the thought of it made him squirm, and his stroke sped up, to match the low thumping.

Hermann was silent, and Newt was not paying attention to his non-verbal reaction to what Newt had just said. But Newt’s comment had cut him a little. Newt had never made Hermann feel bad about his physical limitations, but that did not mean that Hermann was not aware of them, especially when they were intimate. He and Newt made love, but they didn’t _fuck_. And thinking about _fucking_ made Hermann feel strange: tingly and excited and naughty, but also melancholy, about the things about his body that prevented them from making the thumping sounds they were hearing now.

When Newt finally noticed the forlorn expression on Hermann’s face, he knew immediately what it was about. He paused, not taking his hand off his cock, but reaching out with his other hand to touch Hermann’s arm. “No no no,” he said, “That was in no way a criticism of the way we do it. I like the way we do it just fine.” As soon as he said this, he realized how worthless it sounded. It was the honest truth, but it also sounded exactly like a fib one partner would tell another to make them feel better.

Newt decided to try a different approach: “Hey. I fucked you pretty hard that one time, remember? Wasn’t that fun? When you were bent over the sofa. I sure pounded you, didn’t I?”

Hermann rolled his eyes. “Yes, for fifteen whole seconds,” he sneered.

“Hey, I got a cramp, okay? Doing it like that is hard work. I don’t think this guy’s human.”

Newt grasped once more for something that might make Hermann feel better. He was pretty sure he had it this time: “Mm, but you know what? What if we did it that hard while I was riding you? Huh? I’ll bet I could climb on your dick and ride you hard enough to make the headboard slam like that. Would you like that? Just picture it.”

Hermann stared blankly for a moment, then he sighed and grabbed some tissues from the box. He pushed the covers down, and tugged aside his pajamas. “Fine,” he said, and joined Newt in his self-indulgent nonsense.

Newt was delighted. He settled onto his back again, and resumed his stroking. “That’s it! Don’t think about those two guys. Think about me, just going buck-wild on your dick, and that’s _us_ making that sound.”

Hermann really did appreciate Newt’s suggestion. He did not enjoy the mental image of muscular men having athletic sex; it made him feel inadequate. But thinking about grabbing Newt’s love handles, or about pressing his erection against Newt’s soft tummy, that was very good, and right now, with so much tension having built up, it was all he needed: Hermann clapped his hand with the tissues over the head of his cock, catching his ejaculation as he shuddered through a powerful climax.

Newt opened his eyes when he heard Hermann’s stuttering groan, and watched his eyes flutter shut and his jaw slacken as he came. Having found this wonderful new focus for his excitement, Newt rolled onto his side, enjoying Hermann’s gratified expression, watching his fidgety hand working his dick, squeezing out his last few drops of come into the tissues. Newt’s hand on his own cock became a blur, as he cried out, coming in three powerful spurts right on Hermann’s pajama top.

Hermann was not pleased about this.

“Newton! Why did you ask for tissues if you weren’t even going to use them?”

“I forgot. I got a little carried away, okay?”

“Now I’m going to have to—” Hermann was interrupted when, abruptly, the rhythmic slamming stopped. At the same moment, there was a sustained buzzer noise. And then silence.

Newt and Hermann stared at each other, their eyes occasionally flicking in the direction of the neighboring apartment. It was as though neither of them could believe what they’d just heard, and were looking to each other for confirmation. It was Newt who finally spoke up:

“Dude. Did, um...did we just jerk off to a washing machine?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> berlynn-wohl.tumblr for more of this sort of nonsense


End file.
